Lion-o Roarson Teen hero
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Lion-o Roarson is your basic teenager. He goes to high school and he lives a pretty routine live. He also has his parents and triplet sisters. Thing about it is his parents and sisters have super powers and he doesn't. He soon goes to Hero Star Academy a new board school for heroes kids and kids with superpowers. Will Lion-o get his powers and what else is in store?
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

Lion-o Roarson is your basic teenager. He goes to high school and he lives a pretty routine live. He also has his parents and triplet sisters. Thing about it is his parents and sisters have super powers and he doesn't. "Don't worry about son it's because you are a late bloomer," his mother said.

"Okay," Lion-o said.

"Well it's all set you and your sisters are going to Hero Star Academy," his father said.

"Isn't that the new board school for heroes kids grades pre-k through college?" Lion-o asked.

"Yes, and don't worry Lion-o I bet you won't be the only kid your age without powers," his father said.

"Your father is right you know," his mother said.

"Okay," Lion-o said.

"You and your sisters better pack up because you are leaving tomorrow," his father said.

"Okay," Lion-o said. He and his sister spent the whole day packing. Lion-o packed all his clothes, pillows, sheets, books, blankets, posters, pictures, and his laptop. "That's everything," he said. "Oh can't forget Doofle bear," he said packing it as well.

They headed out the next and they were taken to the school. "Hey Liosia good to see you coming," Lion-o said.

"Good to see you too," Liosia said.

"Okay, kids now everyone is hear we will be heading to Hero Star Academy," the bus driver said.

The bus was driving for hours. "Lion-o," one of his little sisters said.

"What is it Lyla?" Lion-o asked.

"I have to go," Lyla said.

"I'm hungry," his other sisters said.

"Lilian, Leora we are all hungry," Lion-o said.

"Okay everyone I know a lot of you have to go to the bathroom and all of you hungry, so we are going to stop at this nearby burger joint to go to the bathroom and get some food." the bus driver said.

"Yay!" the kids said.

"Remember food to go, I want to get there on time," the bus driver said.

Everyone went to the bathroom and got their food and the bus started again. Finally after seven hour drive they made it.

"That had to be the longest bus ride of my life," a kid said.

"Okay kids get your stuff," the bus driver said.

Lion-o and the others grabbed their stuff. "Whoa no wonder why it's so far it's in Starrina city," Liosia said.

"Yes Starrina is very far from Thundera," a boy said.

"Let's just go inside," said another.

"Welcome students we are the heroic group of Starrina city, We are team Wonder Star!" the lady who came out said. "I am Frost-star you will call me Ms. Frost I am the head dean of this school," she said.

"I am Wild fire her younger sister the guidance counselor, you will call me Ms. Wild fire," Wild fire said.

"I am Metallor her brother, I am one of the college students and advisers," Metallor said.

"I am Ghostly I am her other younger brother and I am a prodigy who graduate early in school and out of nursing school I am the school nurse so if anything is physically wrong with you, come and see me," Ghostly said.

"I thought there was eight of you," a student said.

"There are our other siblings are going to this school as students," Frost-star said.

"Will we know your real names just like you know ours?" Lion-o asked.

"Of course you will, but to play it safe you will just call us by our hero names most of the time are we clear?" Frost star asked.

"Yes Ms. Frost," the students said.

"Okay soon you kids will show you powers and you will be assigned a building to live in and your dorm each build is color and you will be living in it." Ms. Frost said.

The kids got to know each other and showed their powers. Lion-o was one of seven kids with out powers still. "Don't worry about it, there is nothing wrong with being a late bloomer," Ghostly said being a nurse he would know.

Lion-o was living in the blue build and Liosia was living in the purple building. "Okay Blue 22," Lion-o said. He found his dorm.

"Hi, my name is Bengali," the white tiger said.

"You are the kid who has metal powers like Metallor," Lion-o said.

"I'm Tygra," Tygra said.

"Oh your are the guy who can turn invisible," Lion-o said.

"Panthro," Panthro said.

"You have super strength like my little sister Lilian," Lion-o said.

"Wow impressive," Panthro said.

"Yes if something is under the bed or under the sofa we call her and she lifts it and we grab what we are looking for," Lion-o said. "I still don't have my powers," he said.

"Be patient I didn't get my power until I was 13," Tygra said.

"I got my powers at age 8," Panthro said.

"I got mine at age 10," Bengali said.

"I am 15 and I still don't have my powers," Lion-o said.

"Well my dad said he didn't get his power until he 18," Panthro said. "Everyone is different Lion-o," he said.

"I guess your right," Lion-o said.

"Okay we better getting it's dinner time," Bengali said.

"Alright," Tygra said.

"Oh boy," Lion-o said.

"Let's eat!" Panthro said.

They all rushed to the mess hall. This was going to be the start of new life for Lion-o. He will meet amazing friends and terrible foes and see things beyond his dreams and imagination. All of it will happen here at Hero Star Academy!

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Life at hero star academy was just beginning. "Guys wake up it's time to go to class," Lion-o said.

The kids went to their classes and hung around campus. They met the other members of team wonder star. There were other heroes their of different species four of them were Ghostly or Grune's friends. Slithe, Monkian, Jackalman and Vultureman. They were all helpful in the classes.

"This place is huge and it's taking a while to get use too," Lion-o said.

They were playing a game in P.E. it was cone ball they balls were flying every where Lion-o slipped on a ball and landed hard on his left arm. "OW!" Lion-o said. He was sent to the nurse's office.

Grune saw him come in. "Lion-o what brings you here?" Grune asked.

"I hurt my arm in P.E. I accidentally stepped a ball and slipped I landed on my arm." Lion-o said.

"Well then let's take a look at that arm," Grune said. He grabbed his x-ray scanner. "Okay I see a break, you are going to need a cast," he said.

"Cast?" Lion-o said.

"Don't worry about it Lion-o it will be fine," Grune said. "I have done casts before." he said. He began to put on the cast. "What color would you like?" he asked.

"Light blue," Lion-o said.

"Okay then," Grune said.

Now Lion-o had a cast. "Oh no I'm late for Biology!" Lion-o said.

"Don't worry I will call Ms. Cav and tell her you are going to be a late," Grune said.

Lion-o came into the classroom. "There you are Lion-o Ghostly said you were going to be late," Ms. Cav said.

"Look Lion-o has a cast!" one of the students said.

"I do, I was in P.E. playing cone ball and I slipped on one of the balls and landed hard on my left arm breaking it and Mr. Ghostly put this cast on it." Lion-o said.

"Well Lion-o today we start learning about the skeleton, and I think great place to start is learn how broken bones heal," Ms. Cav said.

"What causes a bone to break?" a student asked.

"It happens when a force strong than the bone hit's the bone, and for each person it's different for Lion-o it was the force of his fall. There are many types of fractures or breaks," Ms. Cav said.

"Here is my X-Ray maybe you know what kind it is," Lion-o said.

"This is what we call a oblique fracture on his ulna and radius, meaning Lion-O's forearm bones has broke cleanly in two and the cast will hold then bones together as the bones heal." Ms. Cav said.

"Cool," the class said.

Lion-o mother was worried about him when he called and told them about his broken arm. "Mom I'm fine," Lion-o said.

"Honey he's almost 16 you got to stop babying the boy!" Claudius said.

"I know but he got hurt," Leona said.

"I know but he's fine, and I know his friends will help him," Claudius said.

"They are dad," Lion-o said.

Lion-o had to get use to the cast. Most of the time Lion-o noticed Ghostly could be grumpy and cranky at times and his siblings were different.

There were adventures waiting!

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

Lion-o was writing his parents. _Dear Mom and Dad I have been here for almost 2 and half months things have been going alright sometimes it can be a little crowded. _Lion-o wrote. He was sitting in a lounge having his breakfast. Mr. Ghostly was there. He was looking at the paper. Jackalman was eating his eggs. Slithe was looking at list for the store. Monkian got himself a bowl of cereal and Vultureman was reading a book.

Lion-o looked over at them.

"Are we being to loud for you Lion-o?" Slithe asked.

"No," Lion-o said. _Mr. Ghostly is the head nurse of the school and he's great but he can be a little grumpy and cranky. His friends are Slithe, Jackalman, Monkian and Vultureman those guys are fine but they have their own issues. _Lion-o wrote.

More students came in and news report was happening. "On foot of Hook mountain there was an attack of some sort and it was of unknown origin or reason and officials are still investigating," the news anchor said.

"Hook Mountain," Grune growled.

"That place looks familiar," Jackalman said. Slithe, Monkian and Vultureman had to agree and then the walked off.

_Sometimes Mr. Ghostly, Mr. Slithe, Mr. Jackal, Mr. Monkian and Mr. Vultureman can be rude and weird. _Lion-o wrote. He moved over to the couch and saw Ghostly's younger sister Sharp spine she was busy using her sharp spine making ability to play a game. "Hey be careful I'm walking here!" Lion-o said.

"Sorry and it's your fault for getting int the way," she said.

_Sharp spine is one of the younger girls in team wonder star and she can be such a pain because she doesn't seem to care how her actions affect others. _Lion-o wrote. Lion-o passed by Grune's room and he stumbled out and the place was a mess. "Are you okay Mr. Ghostly?" Lion-o asked.

"Yes I'm fine I just have a headache I got to go," Grune said. His friends were having headaches too. Lion-o thought something must be going on and this must've been going on for a while.

Ms. Frost star said it all started after a family vacation to hook mountain Ghostly disappeared then reappeared weeks later half froze and he was like that ever since. Grune knew it was time to go back to hook mountain and he was taking Slithe, Jackalman, Monkian and Vultureman with him because they wanted answers for their issues too.

_Sometimes it's hard to find a moment alone in this whole school. But I should count myself lucky it's the weekend so I don't have worry about school. I just hope Warpest the member of team wonder star who is my age pops in here it's such startle fest when she does that. _Lion-o wrote.

"Hey Lion-o," Warpest said popping in.

"Warpest I hate it when you do that!" Lion-o said.

"Sorry since it's the weekend some of the others were wanting to go to the mall in town," Warpest said.

"I guess I could tag a long," Lion-o said.

Then the plane they were sitting in took off and Grune and the others discover Lion-o and Warpest were inside. "We have to take you kids back." Grune said then the headaches came and they locked the doors to the controls to calm down.

"Warpest can you teleport us to the ground?" Lion-o asked.

"Okay picture this," Warpest said. "Bumpy ride and splat! Too high up I can only teleport a five mile radius," he said.

They made it to Hook Mountain. They looked around then Grune, Slithe, Jackalman, Monkian and Vultureman were taken away and Lion-o and Warpest had to look for them.

"Welcome back Weapon Ghost," a man in a suite said.

"You are the ones who did this too us," Grune said.

"Yes the microchips was my work to keep all of you in line and make you all the ultimate hit-men." the man said and turned up. The five of them cried out in pain. They were forced to target Lion-o and Warpest.

Warpest was helping Slithe, Jackalman, Monkian and Vultureman. While Lion-o was handling Grune.

"Mr. Ghostly I know you are in there," Lion-o said.

"Lion-o," Grune said and hugged him.

They headed back to stop the bad guy. It was getting really bad the place was going to blow. "Warpest get Lion-o out of here," Grune said.

"What about you?" Lion-o asked.

"No time for questions," Warpest said. They teleported away and then they saw the explosion they saw Grune, Slithe, Monkian, Jackalman and Vultureman stumble back to them and collapse.

"Hurry let's get them back to the school," Lion-o said.

Grune, Slithe, Jackalman, Monkian, and Vultureman woke up in the infirmary. "They removed the microchips in you guys brains. So you are going to be fine," Frost star said.

"When we find out who was the one who started weapon Ghost we will bring them down." Wildfire said.

Lion-o finished writing and sent the email to his parents.

What else was waiting for them?

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4

Lion-o was depressed he still didn't have his powers. He was even more angry when he saw a male student who was younger than him get his powers. "Baby!" one of the young heroes called him. Lion-o decided to talk to Wild fire.

"Hey Lion-o is something bothering you?" Wild fire asked.

"Yes something is, I am almost sixteen and I don't have my powers yet and I am the oldest student without powers and many of the students are calling me a baby and they almost never let me join in their activities," Lion-o said.

"I see, having powers doesn't make you grown up Lion-o," Wild fire said.

"I know, but it feels like everyone is making fun of me," Lion-o said.

"I know it may seem that way but everyone develops at their own pace." Wild fire said.

"I know it's just, it isn't fair!" Lion-o said. "All my friends have powers and I don't even my little sisters have powers!" he said.

"Lion-o it's hard, but trust me your powers will come soon enough," Wild fire said.

"What if they never come? I read of cases where children from super families never get any powers!" Lion-o said.

"I have heard of such cases but they are extremely rare," Wildfire said.

"I think I am one of them," Lion-o said.

"I think I may need help on this one," Wild-fire said. "Hey Ghostly can you come in here for a second I got a toughie and I know you may have the help the kid needs," Wildfire called.

"Coming," Ghostly said. "Oh hello Lion-o," he said.

"Lion-o is really upset, he is being teased by his peers by being the oldest student in school with no powers, they are calling him names and they are leaving him out and won't let him join in games or activities," Wild-fire said.

"This problem sounds like it's more for Frost-star." Ghostly said.

"It's not just thought he thinks he's going to be one of those kids from a super power family who never gets powers at all," Wild fire said.

"Mostly because it's true!" Lion-o said.

"Now Lion-o," Wild-fire said.

"Where did he hear that kind of case?" Ghostly asked.

"He read about them," Wild-fire said.

"And the others say that what I am and I will be one of the citizens that rescue and I am a disgrace to my family and they will abandon me to live on the streets and my friends will abandon me too," Lion-o said.

"That is not okay Lion-o," Wild-fire said.

"I think Frost star should be brought in on this too," Ghostly said.

"Is everything alright?" Frost star asked coming in.

"Lion-o here is being bullied because he doesn't have powers yet," Wild fire said.

"I don't think I will ever get them," Lion-o said.

"Lion-o I'm a nurse, and I know for a fact everything will turn out fine, you know there are heroes without powers," Grune said.

"There are?" Lion-o asked.

"Yes there is one we know of he lives Casta city, I will star video chat with him," Frost star said.

They called this hero. "Hello," he said.

"Hi Wild Knight it's Frost star," Frost star said.

"How is that school of yours going?" Wild Knight asked.

"We have a problem right now, a students is having a crisis and he's being bullied and feeling hopeless and we think you can help him," Frost star said.

"Oh how?" Wild Knight said.

"He's from a family of people with powers like you but he's almost sixteen and he has no powers yet and there is a chance he might be one of those rare cases in those families who never get powers and the bullies told him all sorts of terrible things," Frost star said.

"Let me talk to him," Wild Knight said. Lion-o sat down. "Hey kid what's your name?" he asked.

"Lion-o Roarson," Lion-o said.

"Frost star told me and I got to say this don't believe those bullies I had the same problem and you know what the bullies were wrong because I proved them wrong, I may not have developed powers but I developed my skills through training and now look at me a big time hero. My family stood by me as did my friends. I know if your friends and family really care about you they will stay by your side no matter what," Wild Knight said.

"Thanks hearing that makes me feel better," Lion-o said. "But how do I get the bullying to stop?" he asked.

"Do what you did now you told someone." Wild Knight said. "Good luck kid," he said and hung up.

"See not all heroes have powers, and they are just as good," Ghostly said.

Frost-star made announcement. "I learned from one of the students without powers that students have been bullying the students without powers and saying hurtful things that aren't true so if I hear anymore of this and get names I will call your parents or expel them got it?" Frost-star said.

Lion-o felt so much better now that the bullying was coming to a close. He hoped sooner or later his powers will appear even if they don't he can still be a hero.

To be continued.


End file.
